jusenkyo water sucks!
by Animelover566
Summary: kodachi falls in love with a man...as far as she knows.Akane has and incident and is now unconscious because of a failed wedding and a barrel of a cursed spring water.Will Ranma be able to save Akane and make her face the facts?or not?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is my first time uploading a writing stories so please** **help me out,R/R,and anything that will help... okay?..thanks!:)**

**P.S****:I like to put my own imagination and style in the making of these stories so some of the characters might seem different..okay..thanks!:)**

_**chapter one**_

_[__Akane__]_

After the failed wedding that morning, Her, Akane Tendo almost became .Goosebumps started appearing on her arms, her cheeks started turning red,and her stomach flipped over the thought of it.

"why dose this always happen to me"_,_she said while coming out of her wedding dress and changed into a red T-shirt and some loose jeans. She looked in the mirror to find her eyes all red and puffy after two hours of crying on her bed.

'Lets see how everything turns out'she thought to herself while opening her door to her room,coming down the stairs to find out they haven't left ,after she left two hours ago hoping they would leave if she left and let them fight over who ranma belonged to. "Uhhhh! I'm sick and tired of this always fuck'in happening!" she said while going back upstairs and coming back with a backpack filled with clothes,money,and thing she would need later on. She also had in her hand a little towel that her mother use to wipe her tears when she was little.'I just can't take it anymore... sorry dad,Kasumi,and Nabiki for having to go without saying goodbye and without an explanation. And for you Ranma,i just hope your happy now, that your uncute,sex-less,tomboyish fiancee is about to leave your life for good so you can marry your other fuck'in cuter,better shaped,better cook fiancees...'while thinking to herself all these thought she went inside the kitchen instead of outside.

"Well maybe I should just leave them one note that'll explain that I'm going to be okay and i'll come back when I can face them".While saying this she missed to see the giant barrel that had a sticker that said " Jusenkyo:water from the 'spring of the drowned men' CAUTION:very delicate,do not shake"right in front of her and smashed against it causing it to burst out all the water soaking her and the kitchen floor. Cursing under her breath she tried to get up, but she slipped on the water and hit her head against the tiled kitchen floor. She stayed their,unconscious,her small towel to far for her to reach, after 1 hour with the water was all dried up and she stayed their motionless.

Someone approached her unconscious body .The girl was wearing a black wedding dress and holding a black ribbon. The girl picked her up and went away leaving a behind her little towel and a bunch of black petals.

[Kodachi:the black rose]

'Going through the Tendo's house is hard work. Especially in a wedding dress,but its all worth it to find my ranma darling and marry him',thought kodachi as she walked around the house looking for Ranma.

She was about to give up when something caught her eye in the kitchen. When she took a better look she found a unconscious,buff,handsome,red haired man. He looked about her age. She felt as if it was love at first sight,but with now both ranma and this gorgeous redhead. She picked him up and said out loud "I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU MY DARLING!",hoping Ranma could hear her across the house She left only leaving behind a bunch of black pedals and a little towel that was next to the handsome man.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_[Ranma]_

ranma went to the kitchen after being attacked and chased by his other fiancees .His tuxedo was all ripped up and he was covered in sweat. "Shit!" he hissed under his breath as he was getting a glass of water from the sink. While pushing his bangs out of his eyes he noticed something next to the kitchen sink. It was a little white rag. He picked it up found it wet. 'It looks so familiar' he thought while taking a closer look at it. Then it hit him.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey 'kane what'cha got their?" Ranma asked one afternoon when he saw Akane holding a little white towel in her hand._

_She looked up and from her eyes you could tell she had been crying. Before Ranma could say anything about her eyes she began to answer his question."This was the day my mom had given me this little towel,two months before she died. She said 'Every time you cry clean your tear with this so you will always have me their to wipe them off when I'm gone'"._

_After she finished she got up and left the kitchen leaving Ranma their,thinking about what she had said."I'm sorry" he said in a whisper to low for her to hear._

_*flashback(end)*_

"I remember now Akane was so sad that day"he said as he kept looking at the little towel. A blush appeared on his face as he remembered something that also happened that same day.

*_flashback*_

_Ranma was going upstairs to his room when herd some weeping that was coming from Akane's room. He went up to the door with the duck-shaped sign that had the name 'Akane' written on it and knocked...no answer. He dicided to speak up after 30 seconds of silence."Hey,Akane,open up I just wanna make sure your okay and talk to you about something...".No answer._

"_Okay..." Ranma started to say."I guess you wanna talk though the door?.."..Silence. "Look, Akane I'm..."_

_He stopped when he saw the door begin to open up,and he could see Akane's face,her beautiful face,covered with dry tears,and her eyes... all red and puffy Before he could say anything she suddenly hugged him and began to cry on his shirt for about 5 minutes._

_He froze as she began to put her face closer to his,until he could feel her breath on his ear and began to whisper into it. "Ranma I need to talk about something too...us. She said covering her blush with her bangs so he couldn't see it. After that she grabbed his hand by the wrist and lead him in her room._

_When he sat down he couldn't say anything.' I cant believe she just did that!' ranma thought as touched his ear to where Akane had put her breath on. He looked around the room,it was so dark. He could barely see anything. He gulped when he saw akane shining in the moon light. 'so cute' he thought as he uncontrollably got closer to her face, but retreated quickly thinking that he was gonna get slapped for being a pervert._

_Suddenly, Akane caught his face with her hand and kissed him. He was shocked to see what she was doing to him,but then gave in to the kiss,and began to kiss her back. The kiss grew more,and more passionate by the minute. She rapped her arms around his neck so their chests would be touching._

_Both Ranma and Akane moaned with the feeling of them touching. Ranma moved akane to her bed and then began to kiss passionately again. Later they feel asleep in each others arms._

_*flashback(end)*_

After his flashback he face began to turn bright red. He started to step back but tripped on something. When he got up to see what it was he discovered broken barrel pieces on the floor. "What the heck".After saying that he notice a big sticker on the floor,all crumpled up. When he picked it up to read what it said he could not believe what it said."Jusenkyo:water from the 'spring of the drowned men' CAUTION:very delicate,do not shake".

Suddenly,he started to put the picture together in his mind. Akane's small towel,broken pieces of barrel on the floor,and a jusenkyo: water from the spring of the drowned men caution sticker. this could only mean one thing...*gasp*..Akane'.He thought running around the house,checking every room,and calling her name.

"Damn!,Akane where are you?" he said passing the kitchen to see something catch his attention. He noticed black petals all around the floor,these were no ordinary petals.'Kodachi' he thought while running out of the house to start jumping on roofs. "Ohhh Akane I hope your okay,dont worry im coming to get you" he said in a whisper as he came near Kuno and Kodachi's house.

A/N_**:I hope you enjoyed it:)...please R/R and thakns for reading it:)**_


End file.
